


A Secret Past is Reveled

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Backstory, Crying, Past, Past Abuse, mention of physical violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Virgil is having a rest when someone comes up to him and then explains his past.





	A Secret Past is Reveled

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the next couple of chapters an explanation of the past and this backstory is about Logan and what happened to make him the way he is today.

Virgil is sitting on the couch watching Netflix and eating ice cream. He is not in the best mental state ever since going to court he has only been able to think about what Dorian said.

_” You can never get away from me Charlie. You will always be mine.”_

The Omega can not get this out of his head. He knows Dorian and he knows that he is serious. But he is in jail and he knows logically he has nothing to worry about, but it is who he is and he knows that something is wrong. He also called him Charlie. It brought everything back even more than talking about it did. And it hurt. Virgil knows that everything can change with the push of a button because that is something that has happened in the past.

Virgil is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice a man walk into a room. 

“Hey Virgil, how are you. You look troubled.” Logan says.

“Huh.” Virgil says looking up at Logan only just noticing his presence. “Yeah I’m fine just thinking. How’re you.”

“I’m ok Virgil.” The beta says however Virgil notices something different about his expression.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but you can talk to me if you need it.” The omega says.

“How did you know.” Logan says looking at the man in front of him.

“If you were me you would learn to read facial expressions too.” Virgil says.

Logan looks like he is in thought, so Virgil doesn’t interrupt. However, it is making the omega concerned. Virgil can tell that Logan is facing some demons and he is curious, but he didn’t ask because that it seemed rude and it is not any of his business any way.

“There are some things that I want to tell you. You live with me and I think it is time that you understand some things.” Logan says looking at his fingers.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Lo.”

“I want to.”

This is when Logan explains.

“I didn’t have the best childhood. Ever since I was a child my parents were known for being intelligent and well respected. So, I was expected to be the same. I could read before I was 1. I could read Victorian novels by 4. I knew algebra by 10. And I know that you understand that is not normal. I wasn’t allowed a social life because I was expected to study. I was expected to be smarter than either of my parents. My lack of social skills is because I was always difficult to talk to because I was always taught to talk literally, and I never knew contemporary slang. But that did not mess me up the most. Everything got worse when I was 13. By mom was a beta and my father was an Alpha. My mom was fertile being a female Beta. My parents always told me that male Beta’s were a detriment to society and didn’t mean anything. When I was 13, I presented as a Beta obviously. By parents were pissed. That was when they began to abuse me. The would beat me, not give me food/water or lock me in a closet so they didn’t have to see me. It was hell. I met the others in high school and they were asking me where my mysterious injuries came from and I convinced them that I was clumsy. However, Thomas visited my house and saw my parents drag me out my closet and begin to hit me. He then called the police and housed me for a couple months before my grandmother was ready to allow me to live with her because she needed to sort out her spare room and move my things over to her house. She gave me the love and freedom that I had never had. I was 16 when I was found. I know that it is nowhere near as long you went through a bad situation, but it was still not pleasant. At 17 I was diagnosed with chronic depression due to what I went through. It is still there but I am getting better. I haven’t talked to my parents since they were arrested.” 

I am in shock. I did not think that Logan went through that.

“Logan I’m so sorry. I know that it wasn’t as long. But any length of time would be terrible, and I could never imagine a parent doing that to me even with my messed-up way of thinking. I also couldn’t imagine being pushed that far as a child. But it was not your fault. I’m so sorry Lo.” Virgil says, and Logan has tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Virgil. You don’t know how much you saying that to means to me because you are the only person who can understand on some level.” Logan says.

This is when Logan begin to sob. The Omega pulls the Beta into his arms and lets him cry into his shoulder to get rid of all the pain he has held his entire life. This is when Logan cries himself to sleep in his arms and Virgil doesn’t move at all.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that. Please feel free to leave any suggestions for this series and to tell me about any mistakes I have made.


End file.
